inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Paulo Bianchi
Paulo Bianchi (Fidio Ardena in japanese version) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's the forward and the current captain of Italy's national team, Orpheus. Appearance He has short brown hair, blue eyes, average height and body built. He has similar hair to Erik Eagle and Yael Amazon. '''Fidio's casual clothes are seen to be a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue over shirt and dark brown pants (only in the game). Personality He's a friendly person. He always tries to help people and hates taking advantage of people in need, proving him a kind and trust-worthy person. He believes in soccer and his team very much and doesn't give up easily, exactly like '''Mark Evans. Plot Paulo debuted in the anime in Episode 68. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liacott Island and saw Paulo along with his team, Orpheus , practicing. Later that night Paulo met Mark '''for the first time. He also appeared later in the opening ceremony of '''FFI, carrying the''' Orpheus''' flag, since he was the current captain. In Episode 91,' Ray Dark' became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Paulo and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K. The winner was Orpheus. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Ray Dark who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Thanks to Mark, Jude, Samford and Caleb, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was then revealed after the match that Dark planned it so that Mark, Jude, Samford and Caleb wouldn't be at the match against Argentina's representatives, The Empire. He then watched the match of Inazuma Japan and became impressed by their abilities as they surpass''' Ant's Pit'. After that '''Dark' became''' Orpheus'' coach, to which shocked everyone and '''Paulo' too. After some time, Bianchi got rather curious of why Dark hated soccer but was so good at it. He later discovered about Dark's past and about Tom Dark, '''his father, thanks to '''Christopher Nichols, Orpheus's original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this,' Paulo' along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter. Nichols returns to the team, and states that the team and Paulo has started to grow more, and stated that Paulo became a reliable leader. In the end of the match, Orpheus ties with I'nazuma Japan' in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals tournament. He is next seen with Kruger, Torres, Keith and Valtinas at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who kidnapped Hartland and C'elia'. He along, with Edgar followed Mark's half of the team to rescue Hartland from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. The next time he was seen was when his team played against Little Gigants, but lost 8-0. He was shocked when Hector blocked his Odin Sword Remastered without using any hissatsu. Though Mark came to cheer them up, he was still upset. Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how''' Little Gigant''' played. Later, he's shown watching the final match along with his teammates, and the other teams. During the second half, he becamed shocked as Hector entered the field as a forward. He saw''' Inazuma Japan''' win and was happy for Mark and the others. He then said goodbye to Mark at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Inazuma Eleven, The Movie : Attack of The Strongest Army, The Ogre! In the movie, he travels back in time and joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with''' Austin', '''Archer', Shaun, X'avier' and Canon. During the match, he uses Odin Sword to create a chain shoot along with Canon's God Canon to make a goal. His Odin Sword's style is different in the movie. He was later injured by a shot made by Ika Stacks. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Orpheus on the principal route. Then you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him in the Liacott Island's beach (the same place where you first meet Paulo). He appears randomly. Special Moves Anime: Odin Sword (Shooting) Inazuma Eleven 3: Odin Sword (Shooting) Divine Arrows (Shooting) Double Touch (Dribbling) Cool Up! (Skill) Inazuma Eleven GO: Ballista Shot (Shooting) Raging Claw (Shooting) Soyokaze Step (Dribbling) Olympus Harmony (Dribbling)